Guilty
by shoret
Summary: James has changed and Lily has noticed, but is it for the best? Cover art link in profile! JP/LE Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

GGGGGG

Guilty

GGGGGG

He was wandering the hallways with dead eyes again, Lily noticed. It seemed that since the start of seventh year James was all Lily noticed. She noticed when he stopped playing harmless pranks. She noticed when he stopped goofing off in class. She noticed when he stopped liking her. She noticed when he stopped shirking his responsibilities. She noticed when he stopped smiling. She noticed when he stopped laughing. She noticed when he stopped being James.

He didn't even look like himself anymore. His uniform was always pristine and on properly and even his hair was somewhat neater. His voice was more somber without the playful edge to it. He was respectful and polite to her and the teachers. He completely stopped flirting with the female population at school and actually started dating just one girl.

He became exactly what she was always telling him to be and she hated herself for it. She couldn't stand the looks she would get from Sirius in the halls as he tried to bring James back. She couldn't stand seeing James devoted to one girl that wasn't nearly good enough for him. She couldn't stand missing James and she did. She missed James with her heart and soul. She missed their arguments and him asking her out. She missed him playing with his stupid snitch and him running his hand through his hair. She missed how his laugh could brighten the day and how his eyes would dance with mischief. She missed everything about him and it was all her fault.

Just as James changed Lily changed too, for they were dependent on one another. Lily stopped paying attention in class and started snapping at every and anyone. She would go out of her way to fight with James although he never rose to the occasion. She was like a ticking time bomb and every time she saw the new fake James or his insipid girlfriend she got one tick closer to her explosion until she finally snapped in transfiguration.

James sat in his seat next to Remus taking notes and paying more attention than even Remus when Lily just couldn't take it anymore. James didn't take notes. James didn't pay attention. Everything was wrong with the picture presented to her and her brain couldn't handle it anymore so she did what any intelligent, rational person would do and yelled "Stop!"

"Ms. Evans what is the meaning …" Professor McGonagall started to say before she was cut off by Lily.

"Just stop it Potter. I don't know why you're doing this or what you're trying to gain out of it but just stop it right now!" Lily continued her rant completely unaware of Professor McGonagall and the twenty open mouthed students staring at her. "I refuse to tolerate one more second of this game of yours so just stop!"

"Game? Game! You think that's what all this is, a game. Dammit Lily I don't know what else you want me to do. I have completely changed for you and you're still not happy with me. I have started to pay attention in class and do my homework even though it cuts into practice. I have stopped pranking people and sneaking around at night with my friends. God I'm even in a relationship with the dumbest girl on the planet to prove to you that I can be a one woman kind of guy. What else can I possibly do for you Lily? What else is there left to change? There is nothing left of me. There is nothing left of James Potter!" James finished practically panting. His eyes were filled with anger, his face was slightly flushed, his hair was sticking out in every direction like it use to and Lily had never seen him more attractive. Lily couldn't help what happened next. Honestly it wasn't her fault she had to after he returned to her. She had to since he came back to her.

Lily threw her arms around James neck and stood up on tip-toe to kiss him soundly on the lips. When Lily ended the kiss James took her face in his hands and asked "Are you serious? All I had to do to get you was yell at you one more time?" His eyes were glowing with laughter and mischief and… he really was back. Lily just nodded and kissed him again holding on to him for dear life afraid that if she let go he would slip away again, even though she knew that he would never let her go. James Potter held onto what he wanted.

GGGGGG

A/N: This is my first story that I have posted here! Yay team! Hopefully I can post more but life often gets in the way so ... I also wanted to thank anyone who reads my story because it is always scary posting something that you have put alot of work into. I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
